


Simpson Lied

by BloodySimpsonChibi



Category: Elfen Lied, The Simpsons
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Dark, Dark Comedy, Insanity, Other, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySimpsonChibi/pseuds/BloodySimpsonChibi
Summary: The Simpsons were just planning to have a nice day at the beach. All that changes when they find a naked injured girl with pink hair and white skin. They take her to the hospital and then to their home completely unaware of the girl's dark past or the people after her. (Remake of an old and crazy fic)





	1. Bloody and Broken on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Yep. It's another Simpsons/anime crossover, this time with my most favorite anime of all time, Elfen Lied. I hope you will like it.

Homer was really looking forward to the barbecue he promised himself. It was the only part of this God-forsaken outing that he looked forward too. Marge had been planning this trip for two weeks, waiting for the vacation time Mr. Burns was legally obligated to give Homer every 18 months. Homer knew all too well what that meant. Bart driving him crazy, Lisa boring him to tears and Marge being too busy with the little poop machine to pay him any attention. Homer's only comfort was that a trip to the beach would mean a chance to use his new grill and have some barbecue. It was the only reason he agreed to this trip. That's why he was strangling Bart with all his might after the little scamp had accidentally destroyed it.

"Why you little!" Homer shouted as Bart gasped for air.

Marge and Lisa were watching to scene unfold from the safety of the umbrella they were under. 

"Lisa." Marge said. "Why don't you go try to find some sand dollars?" 

"Ok." Lisa said. She knew that Marge just didn't want her to see Homer and Bart make fools of themselves like they always do but she didn't say anything. Besides, looking for wildlife seemed like a much better use of her time than watching Homer and Bart argue.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Lisa had spent the next few hours looking for sand dollars and shellfish but found nothing. The toxic waste Springfield produces hourly must have killed them all off. Depressed by that thought, Lisa sat on the shore, letting the waves lap at her feet. It didn't take her to long to notice a strange smell in her nostrils. It took her about a minute but once Lisa recognized the smell, she became deeply unnerved.

It was blood.

Lisa frantically searched the beach for the source of the smell, the several possibilities of what it could be filling her mind. Was it a beached whale or maybe a fellow beach goer who had cut themselves on a sharp seashell. Lisa was not expecting the limp naked body of a young woman laying on the beach. She was bleeding from her head and had pink hair and white skin.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"

Lisa's family came rushing over.

"What's wrong swee-OH MY GOODNESS!!" 

"Aye Caramba!" Bart said. "Lisa found a dead body!" 

"She's not dead Bart!" Lisa countered. "She's still breathing!"

"And moving!" Homer shouted. 

Sure enough, the girl was beginning to stir. As she got up, Marge covered Bart's eyes to keep him from seeing her state of undress. The girl opened her eyes with pupils as pink as her hair and stared at the Simpson family for the next few minutes.

"Nyu?" She finally said.

"What's she saying?" Bart whispered to Homer.

"I don't know. I don't speak freak."

"Homer!" Marge shouted.

The girl approached the family and poked Homer's belly, causing him to giggle.

"Lisa, cover your brother's eyes while I get a towel." Lisa did as her mother asked and after about a minute, Marge came back with two towels. A hand towel which she used to clean the blood off the girl's head and a beach towel which she wrapped the girl in to cover her body.

"Homer. I think we need to take this girl to the hospital."

"Whoo-hoo! No more family outing!" Homer's joy was shorted lived as he saw the looks on his wife and kid's faces.

"I mean oh no. Our outing is ruined." He said in a forced voice. His family's looks remained the same.

"Do'h!"


	2. Strange Girl

"$25,000!?" Homer cried out. That was the amount he had to pay Dr. Hibbert for examining the girl when the family took her to the hospital. He said she wasn't seriously hurt but might have amnesia from her head injury. He couldn't explain the pink hair or white skin however but he did allow her to keep the hospital gown for free since she had no other clothes. 

The family driving back to their house as the girl, exhausted from her ordeal, slept peacefully.

"I can't believe we have to pay $25,000 for a checkup!" Homer whined.

"It's not the end of the world Homer." Marge said. "And besides, what choice did we have?"

"Nyu?" The girl said groggily.

"Oh great. Now she's awake." Homer said.

The family made it home and helped the girl out of the car. She was dazed and confused, almost tripping on the doorway. Marge led her to the Rumpus room and stayed with her while Homer set up a inflatable mattress. The girl fell asleep in seconds and Homer and Marge left the room quietly.

The family had dinner as normal with Marge putting aside some food for the girl. Lisa was the first one to bring up the matter.

"What are we going to do about the girl?" She asked. She must have a family that's worried sick about her.

"Mutants don't have families." Homer said. "We'll just wait until she gets better and then we'll release her into the wild."

"She's not a mutant!" Marge argued. ".....At least I don't think so."

"Yeah! Mutants are ugly and gross. and that girl's......" Bart stopped trailed off.

"Pretty?" Lisa teased. 

"Girly! I was gonna say girly." Bart defended, his cheeks as red as Lisa's dress.

"I think we should help her get better and then try to find her family." Marge suggested.

"The family agreed and continued with supper. When bedtime came, it was Marge who went to the rumpus room to check on the girl. She was still sleeping and Marge got closer to check her head wounds. She she got closer, she noticed something growing out of them.

"Horns?" She asked herself. 

Indeed they were horns. Marge became a little unnerved but pushed it aside when she noticed the girl yawning like a happy child. "Nyu...."

"Dawwwww." Marge left the room quietly so as not to wake the girl. As she walked back to her room, she couldn't help but wonder what a strange girl she was.

"Who is she?" She thought. "And where did she come from?


	3. Marge and the Girl

The next morning went by without much incident aside from the usual Simpsons shenanigans. Homer went off for work and the kids to school, leaving Marge and Maggie alone with the strange girl who was still sleeping in the rumpus room. 

About two hours after Homer and the kids left, the girl woke up. She could smell something yummy coming from the kitchen and walked towards it. As she got to the kitchen, she noticed Marge mopping the floor.

"Nyu?" She squeaked curiously. Marge noticed her right way. "Good morning! You must be starving! There's still some leftover pancakes and bacon. Take a seat."

Marge sat the girl down and gave her the remaining breakfast. The girl happily gobbled it almost as quickly as Homer.

"Oh look at that!" Marge cooed. "You got maple syrup all over your face." Marge took a napkin and wiped the syrup from the girl's face.

"Nyu!" She shouted happily.

"How cute!" Marge beamed. Then she noticed that the girl was still wearing the hospital gown from yesterday. "Hmmm. Let's go out and get you some new clothes!" Marge suggested.

Marge. Maggie, and the girl which Marge named Nyu, given that was all she said, hopped into the car and went into town. Marge took her to Costington's and held her hand as they walked through the store. 

"Stay by me Nyu." Marge warned. "It's very easy to get lost in this store."

"Nyu?"

Marge bought Nyu a few dresses, shirts, shorts, a pair of pants and even some undergarments. Now it was time to get Nyu some shoes.

"What size are you?" The salesman asked.

"Nyu! 

"I'm just gonna assume an 8.5."

After they bought the footwear, Marge realized it was already noon.

"You must be hungry again." Marge remarked.

As if on cue, Nyu's stomach growled.

"Nyu!" She whined.

"How cute." Marge cooed again.

The duo went to Krusty Burger and Marge ordered two meals. Because of Nyu's apparent mental capacity, the clerk gave her a kids meal that came with a toy; a Krusty doll.

"Why not buy more of my merchandise!?" The toy said when squeezed.

"Nyu!" The pink-haired girl spun around and around with the toy in her hands.

Marge felt a little embarrassed by how Nyu was acting but she was just to cute to make her stop. When Marge had her fill of awkward stares, she and Nyu went back home just as the kids came home.

"Hey Mom! How was your day?" Lisa asked.

"I got a lot done!" Marged answered. "I bought Nyu some new clothes and..

"Nyu?" Lisa was confused.

"Oh. That's what I named her. Just until we find out her real name." Marge explained.

"Ok." Lisa responded.

As Lisa and Bart went to their rooms, Marge noticed Nyu had gotten her head stuck in a peanut jar left behind by Homer.

"How cute." She chimed.


	4. Evil is Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This one is ridiculously short. Sorry about that.

Kakuzawa was sitting in his office, sipping his black coffee. It had been two weeks since Lucy had escaped containment. Despite his best efforts and all the forces under his control, he couldn't find her. He grew more and more angry by the second until his assistant ran in.

"Mr. Kakuzawa! Mr. Kakuzawa!" She shouted.

"What is it?" He growled. "Did you find Lucy?"

"Well, not exactly." The assistant admitted. "But we think we know where she is."

The assistant walked up to Kakuzawa's desk and put down a photo. The picture depicted a strange portal on the beach near where Lucy disappeared.

"What is this?" Kakuzawa asked.

"It appears to be a portal of some kind. Footprints leading to it have led us to believe Lucy went through it."

"I see." Kakuzawa turned around and began thinking.

"Send number 7 after her."

The assistant gasped. "But sir!"

"Did I stutter?" Kakuzawa asked as he glared at the hapless assistant.

"Y-Yes sir!" The assistant ran off in a hurry.

Kakuzawa laughed to himself. "Perfect." He thought. "Soon Lucy will be brought back here. And then she and I can begin a whole new world together!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
